Kazuma: The King of the Wind
by Magic King Superbia
Summary: Naruto, forgotten by his parents for his "destined for greatness sisters", is confronted by Kami and trained to be the best he can be,
1. Chapter 1

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Hokage Mountain (You know the face thing).**_

A five year old boy was sitting on top of the head of the Shodaime Hokage." I wonder what it feels like to be acknowledge? " asked the boy to himself. " I tell you, it's much more annoying than being hated" said a woman. " Who's there, show yourself." Said the boy as he got into a fighting stance. " My name is Kami " said a woman as she revealed herself.

She had long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white kimono with golden linings. " Naruto-kun, tell me why are you here, shouldn't you be playing with someone" said Kami. " You know as well as I do that they would rather play with my _sisters_ , than with me, and if they do, they would just use me to get close to them." Said Naruto. Naruto then stood up and said" Why would you ask that, you should know that if you know my name and where I go?". Kami sighed.

"I see, Naruto-kun, would you like to be trained by the best of the best?" asked Kami. " What's the catch?" asked Naruto. " You have to leave the village for a few years." Said Kami. " Deal" said Naruto. " Alright then, let's get going" said Kami as she went into a portal with Naruto.

 _ **Inside Limbo**_

"Alright, Naruto-kun, it's time for you to meet your instructors" said Kami as she gestured to a man with brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with a black blazer and black pants. He also has a few scars and. " This is Toujou Basara, he will be training you in Kenjutsu "said Kami. She then gestured to a man with black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing white robes with gold designs. " This is Lelouch Vi Britannia, he will be teaching you on tactics, probability, planning, and manipulation." said Kami. " Lastly, here is your final teacher Satomi Rentarou, he will train you in close quarter combat and weapon accuracy" Said Kami as she gestured to a man with blue hair and brown eyes wearing a black and blue uniform.

" These people will train you to become the strongest you can be" said Kami. " Why did you pick me then?" asked Naruto. " Why didn't you pick Narumi or Mito, after all one of those two is the child of prophecy?"asked Naruto. " Well Naruto-kun, there is no Child of Prophecy" said Kami. "What do you mean?" asked Naruto. " Easy, those stupid toads just made it up to look better" said Kami. " Alright then let the torture begin" said Kami. " Don't you mean training?"asked Naruto." Nope, I mean torture" said Kami as she went back to the most dreaded thing inexistence, paperwork.

 _ **Hokage's Office,2 years after Naruto's departure**_

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, the only SS-Rank Shinobi alive, was fighting what could be known as the most dreaded existence in the Elemental Nations, paperwork. " Goddamn it, I swear this thing must have tripled in size compared to five minutes ago" said Minato to no one in particular. " Well you were the one who took the position of Yondaime Hokage" said a white haired man, who was standing on the window. " Jiraiya-sensei " said Minato.

" How goes the training of the twins" asked Jiraiya. " It's going well, but why exactly are we training the twins so early?" asked Minato. "Remember Minato, the prophecy said, A child born of great power shall bring the world into salvation" said Jiraiya. "I see, since the twins contain the Kyuubi, you think it could be either one of them, right?"Said Minato."Well then, I think it's time I get back to my research" said Jiraiya as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 _ **Hokage Mountain**_

A six year old girl with long red hair and purple eyes was looking around the Hokage mountain. " Where the hell is Nii-kun" said the girl as she looked for her brother. " I don't think he is here Mito-nee" said a girl with blonde hair in the form of twin tails and blue eyes." Let's check the Ichiraku, he might be there eating ramen" said the blonde. " Smart idea, Narumi-nee" said Mito as both girls dashed off to their favorite ramen stand.

 _ **Meanwhile in Limbo**_

Naruto was in the middle of sparring with Rentarou, when he suddenly stopped. "Naruto, why did you stop" said Rentarou. " I have a feeling someone just made a horrible mistake" said Naruto as he threw a blade of wind at Rentarou." Hey, I said no wind blades" said Rentarou as he fired a bullet at Naruto . " Oh that's it, you son of a bitch" said Naruto as he gave Rentarou a kick at the nuts. Every person in limbo swore they heard a little girl scream.

 _ **Five years later…**_

Naruto's five years of torture had finally ended, since all of his senseis have deemed his ready. A lot of things happened. Naruto mastered Kenjutsu and received a blade from Basara called Twilight. It was a long blade with a purple hilt(Twilight from Mahou Sensou).The next year Lelouch lost to Naruto in chess. This caused everyone to be dumbfounded, but not more than Lelouch, whose expression then turned to pride, knowing that his student has surpassed him. Naruto then managed to out maneuver Rentarou, which Naruto beat to a pulp.

Hey, if your trainer kept kicking your ass, you would want to kick his ass right back. Lastly, Naruto was approached by Susanoo to be his contractor, to which Naruto accepted.

"Alright then Naruto-kun" said Kami, but she was cut off by the sound of someone coughing. " Don't you mean Kazuma" said a girl with long black hair and gold eyes. She was wearing a black kimono that emphasized the curves Kami did not have. " Yeah, yeah Yami" said Yami.

During his third year, Naruto asked Kami to change his hair eyes and name. He no longer wanted to be called Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. After much debate, they settled on the name Kazuma Yagami. Naruto then changed his hair to brown and his eyes were now brown as well.

" Whatever, after five years of training, I think you are now ready to defeat Madara and stop him from reviving Kaguya" said Kami. " Yeah sure" said Kazuma lazily. " I swear Yami, he spends one day with you and Susanoo, then he comes back like this, lazy as hell" said Kami. Yami just stuck her tongue out. " Now then Kazuma, you will return to the Konohagakure today, any questions?" asked Kami. " Yeah, when will you shut your yaps and get on with it" said Kazuma. Kazuma was then kicked out of limbo.

Literally Kami kicked him in the ass making him go back to Konoha. Must have been a painful kick. " Damn, pettanko" said Kazuma as he rubbed his ass and went towards a nearby apartment complex. " Thankfully, Yami gave me a few thousand ryo" said Kazuma as he bought a cheep apartment for 500 ryo a month. " Alright then" said Kazuma as he jumped into the bed and took a nap.

Hey you would be tired too if you got your ass kicked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ace:To everyone Imma tell you shit now so listen:**

 **1** **st** **: Naruto changed his name, cuz he does not want any relation to his family**

 **2** **nd** **: Who on their right state of mind would listen to a toad that's just dreaming shit up, I mean seriously**

 **3** **rd** **: This is fanfiction, I can make Naruto shit out gold if I wanted to, but I'm not gonna do it, since it would be weird.**

 **Sorry for the rant, just read one of the reviews, it pissed me off so you guys must be asking why did you have him learn Kenjutsu, well it's so Kazuma can have something other than wind mastery, after all this is the ninja world. Enjoy the show.**

 _ **Konoha Ninja Academy, The Next Day**_

Kazuma went towards a room filled with people who were at least five years older than him. " I'm here to take my test" said Kazuma to one of the instructors. " Get lost brat, this place is for those who are tested to become Genin" said the instructor. " I am" said Kazuma as he showed the man a slip of paper. " Fine then, perform three jutsu of your choice" said the man. " _Wind Style: Hell's whirlwind_ " said Kazuma as a black cyclone covered his entire body. " _Wind Style: Cyclone Barrage"_ said Kazuma as the tornado around him turned into small cyclones which were destroying the floor. " _Wind Style: Twister's Rage"_ said Kazuma as the small twisters launched out dozens of wind blades destroying most of the class room. " You pass here is you hitate" said the man as he handed Kazuma a headband with a metal plate, which had the leaf symbol on it. " You'll be assigned your team tomorrow." Said the man.

 _ **The Next day, Ninja Academy**_

"Alright then brats, the teams are as follows" said the man from yesterday. Kazuma ignored most of the team's until his name was called out.

"Team 7, Kazuma Yagami, Aiba Mui, and Ayano Kannagi you sensei will be Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha." Said the man.

 _ **Two hours later**_

All of the students were picked up by their senseis except for three people.

Kazuma, a girl around the same age as him with black hair with a pink pin and pink eyes, and a girl who was older than him by a year or two with long red hair and eyes. "Where the hell are they?" yelled the redhead. "Would you shut up, people are trying to sleep here" said Kazuma as he once again lied down on the desk. "I swear if they are not here in the next five minutes, I'm gonna burn them" said the redhead. " They're here" said Kazuma as he stood up. " What are you talking abou-" said the redhead, but she was cut off by a silver haired man and a brown haired man appearing. " What took you so damn long" said the girl. " My first impression of you is, your boring, meet us on the roof" said the silver haired man before disappearing.

The redhead and blackette scurried to get to the top, but Kazuma was just walking at a normal pace." _Why on Earth did Kami ask me to be here again?"_ thought Kazuma

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto, do you know why I approached you?" asked Kami. " I don't know" said Naruto as he was making jutsus for his wind element. " You see us deities cannot directly interfere with the human realm, so I chose you to be my agent." Said Kami. "What exactly do I do as your agent?" asked Naruto. " You just have to do a few missions from time to time." Said Kami._

 _Flashforward_

"Oh right, that's why" said Kazuma as he Body Flickered the rest of the way.

 _ **Roof**_

Kazuma and his team were sitting directly against the two men, who were leaning on the railing.

" Alright let's start with introductions, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are none of your concern, my dislikes I dislike a lot of things, my hobbies, I have a lot of hobbies, dreams for the future, can't say I thought about it" said the silver haired man. _"All we got was his name"_ though the genin.

"My name is Obito Uchiha, I like Spicy foods, I dislike traitors, my hobbies are sleeping and reading, my dream, I haven't really thought about it" said the other man. "You next tomato" said Obito.

" I AM NOT A TOMATO, MY NAME IS AYANO KANNAGI" yelled the redhead. "Whatever" said Obito. " My name is Ayano Kannagi, I like sweets, I dislike jerks, my hobbies are eating sweets, my dream is to succeed as heiress of the Kannagi clan" said Ayano." You next black" said Kakashi.

"My name is Aiba Mui, I like my older brother Tsuganashi and sweet things, I dislike it when people eat all the sweets without giving me anything, my hobby is training with my brother, my dream is to get stronger than my brother." Said the black haired girl." Lastly, you Mudhead" said Obito.

"Really mudhead, is that really the best you can do." Said Kazuma. " My name is Kazuma Yagami, I like relaxing and wine, I dislike violence without getting paid, and toads, my hobbies are none of your concern, my dream is to simply earn enough money so that I can relax in luxury." Said Kazuma.

" _Alright, so we have a hothead, a brocon and an enigma, great"_ thought Kakashi. " Meet us tomorrow at Training Ground 7 for your real Genin test." Said Kakashi. " What do you mean real Genin test, I thought we were already Genin" said Ayano. " The Academy was built to weed out the worthless, your test begins at 5 AM tomorrow, don't be late, and word of advice don't eat breakfast or you'll puke" said Kakashi as he and Obito disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kazuma then got up and walked away. " Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked Ayano. " I was going to eat at that Barbeque place downtown, you guys coming" said Kazuma. " You mean that really expensive place across Ichiraku Ramen" said Mui. " Yeah that place, why" said Kazuma. " No thanks, that place is too expensive for me" said Mui. "Fine then, I'm buying, just this once anyway." Said Kazuma. Mui and Ayano went up at his face and said " Really?". " Yeah, now will you two get out of my face, so we can get there" said Kazuma as he the two girls were getting too close for his liking.

" Alright let's go" said Ayano as she dashed off." She does know that the restaurant is the other way right" said Kazuma. Mui just giggled.


End file.
